MekakuCircus
by Harukawa Ayame
Summary: [Kagerou Project x Reader Circus AU]; mendengar tentang grup sirkus yang datang ke kota, kamu datang kesana dan bertemu orang-orang yang menarik.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

[Name] melihat tenda sirkus di depannya dengan wajah kagum. Kemarin, ada kelompok sirkus yang datang ke kota, dan menimbulkan rasa penasaran semua orang termasuk perempuan berambut [hair color] itu.

"Apa kamu ingin masuk?"

Terkejut oleh suara yang tiba-tiba, [Name] melihat seorang perempuan berambut hitam yang memakai jepit merah. Perempuan itu tersenyum, dan di sebelahnya terlihat laki-laki berambut hitam yang memalingkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"A-Ah, iya..." [Name] menjawab dengan gugup.

"Namaku Ayano, dan dia Shintaro-kun!" Ayano berkata dengan senang.

Shintaro merengut dan berkata, "Tempat ini buka nanti malam, jadi sebaiknya kamu kembali lagi na—"

"Apa yang kamu bicarakan, Shintaro-kun!? Kita seharusnya menyambut tamu, dan juga dia masih anak-anak!" Ayano berkata sambil melihat Shintaro yang masih merengut dan kembali memalingkan kepalanya.

"Tch."

"Kalau begitu, ayo masuk..." Ayano berubah dari ceria menjadi bingung. "Etto, siapa namamu?"

"A-Aku... [Name]."

"[Name]-chan, iya kan?" [Name] menjawab Ayano dengan anggukan. "Selamat datang, di MekakuCircus!"


	2. Meet the -dan (one)

Meet the –dan (one):

"Wah..." [Name] berkata dengan kagum. "Sirkus ini benar-benar besar..."

Setelah bertemu dengan Shintaro dan Ayano, [Name] akhirnya harus berkeliling sendirian karna kedua orang itu masih harus mengurus sirkus yang akan dibuka nanti malam.

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara laki-laki. "Ufufu, iya kan?"

"Kyaah!?"

Seorang laki-laki berambut pirang dengan dandanan joker tersenyum ke [Name]. Di belakangnya terlihat seorang laki-laki—salah, seorang perempuan berambut hijau dengan tatapan dingin.

"S-Siapa kalian berdua?" [Name] bertanya dengan gugup.

Laki-laki itu menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kecewa dan berkata, "Ckckck. Bukankah tidak baik menanyakan nama orang lain tanpa menyebut namamu sendiri?"

"A-Ah, maaf. Namaku [Name]," jawab [Name].

"Aku Kano, dan perempuan dengan tatapan dingin ini adalah Kido-chan—GUHAA!"

"J-Jangan panggil aku dengan –chan!" Kido berteriak dengan malu, terlihat dari warna merah padam yang menghiasi pipinya. [Name] melihat Kano dengan khawatir karna laki-laki itu ada di tanah.

"K-Kano-san, apa kamu baik-baik saja...?"

"Aku baik-baik saja~"

"E-Eh? Tapi kamu..."

Saat [Name] melihat ke bawah, Kano yang tadinya tergeletak tidak terlihat lagi. Sebaliknya, dia tersenyum lebar di belakang perempuan berambut [hair color] itu.

"Ayo pergi Kano," kata Kido sambil berjalan menjauhi Kano dan [Name]. "Jangan lupa kalau kita masih harus berlatih untuk pertunjukan sulap nanti malam."

"Baik~" Kano menjawab dengan santai. "Ah, jangan lupa melihat pertunjukan sulap kami nanti, [Name]-chan!"

Dengan itu, mereka berdua menghilang tiba-tiba, membuat [Name] terkejut dan juga bingung. Bagaimana mereka bisa menghilang semudah itu? Dan yang tadi Kano katakan...

"...sulap?"


	3. Meet the -dan (two)

Meet the –dan (two):

Setelah bertemu dengan dua orang—Kido dan Kano—yang bisa dibilang misterius, [Name] kembali berkeliling di tenda sirkus itu. Sekarang, dia berada di depan pintu yang bertuliskan 'garden'. Tapi... tidak mungkin ada taman di balik pintu, iya kan?

"Permisi..." [Name] berkata dengan pelan sambil membuka pintu itu.

Saat membuka pintu, terlihat taman dengan berbagai bunga warna-warni. Disana, berdiri seorang laki-laki dengan baju serba hijau dan perempuan dengan rambut putih yang lebat seperti gumpalan kapas.

Melihat [Name], perempuan itu langsung bersembunyi di belakang laki-laki yang tersenyum itu. "Ah, kamu pengunjung yang dikatakan Shintaro-san dan Onee-chan kan?"

"Onee...chan?" tanya [Name] bingung.

"M-Maksudku Ayano-san!" jawabnya dengan wajah merah. "Namaku Seto, dan yang di belakangku ini Mary."

"S-Senang bertemu dengannmu..." sapa Mary dengan gugup.

"Namaku [Name]. Senang bertemu denganmu juga, Mary-san, Seto-san," kata [Name] sambil tersenyum kecil, berusaha untuk menunjukkan kepada Mary kalau dia tidak berbahaya atau semacam itu. [Name] melihat sekeliling, sebelum bertanya dengan sopan. "Jadi, apa kalian juga akan tampil nanti malam, kalau boleh aku bertanya?"

"Tidak masalah!" jawab Seto dengan senang. "Aku selalu senang tampil dengan binatang peliharaanku, dan Mary juga akan membantu—ah, O-Onee-chan bilang kalau aku tidak boleh membocorkan acara nanti malam, bagaimana ini..."

"A-Ah, aku tidak akan mengatakannya pada siapa-siapa, Seto-san!" jawab [Name] dengan panik. "Dan juga..." [Name] tersenyum malu. "Aku senang bisa mendapat kesempatan berbicara dengan kalian semua... Aku belum pernah merasakan berteman dengan seseorang, ahaha..."

Mary mulai berjalan ke arah [Name] yang terlihat bingung. "Mary-san?"

"J-Jangan lupa untuk menonton kami berdua!" Mary berkata dengan keras, sebelum berlari kembali ke belakang Seto yang tersenyum kecil. [Name] terbelak, sebelum mengeluarkan senyuman yang sama dan berkata,

"Tentu saja!"


End file.
